Enter Tokka Story Name Here
by Greman Eye
Summary: The war just got over and toph and sokka plan to enjoy life. Tokka. Later there maybe so action, but for now its just drabbles, but they are all are conted.
1. Chapter 1

It's over. it's _finally _over.

Those words keep repeating themselves over and over again in my were walking around the battle ground, looking for any one that was hurt.

It was the day of The Last Battle. We had won.I stood by Snoozles as Aang and Ozia fought. He said it was like blue and red trying to mix, but both trying to over power the other one. He said there wasw so much power in those monets. I didn't need him to tell me that. I had felt the power and they weren't even on the ground. Red and Blue. Red was fire. Blue was water. They couldn't be togather without one Water had been the winner.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sokka came over and picked me up and started spinning.

"Toph! We made it! the war is over and we're still alive! We won! Finally after all the years of fighting Aang Saved us!" he shouted happily. I knew he was smiling. I was too.

" I know it's over. i was there. And Aang wounldn't have been able to save everyone if I hadn't tought him how to Earthbend." I ponted out to him " Now put me down so we can finish looking for poeple. Not everyone is in as good of shape as us." I flicked him on the top of the head.

"What? Oh on let's go help poeple." He put me down but grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Can you beliveit? We're still alive?" he asked

"I can. And I'm not complaining. If you are i can make it so you weren't still alive." I playfully threatended, even thought I couldn't eve do it.

" No,no, i'm happy. The Blind Bandit and Meathead out aginst the world. hangin' out and havein' fun. Think of all the things we can do now. We could go vist my home---Owwww! Toph why did you hit me in the tummy?" He asked rubbing his stummy where i had just hit that I didn't like him talking about our furter( yes he said _we_. Not me or you. _We_.) but I had to get him tostop talking so i could listen.

Her vibrations they were strong. thye weren't moveing, but they were strong. How is it that she is still alive? i mean, I'm really happy, but how? It had to be true, my feet don't lie. I didn't really like her but Sokka did. So I grabbe dhis hand and dtarting leading him toward her.

" Toph what are you doing? We just past a guy who was on the _ground._ We should go back and help him. you know. But no you want to go off and hid in some trees. Why are we going over threr any way........." He trailed off as he say her, I quses. There on the ground, leaning up agnist a tree, was Suki. She was alive and other than the slighly swolen ankle she was happy.

"SUKI!!!"Sokka yelled . He started running at her, pulling me along( we still had conted hands).We knelt down next to her. " How did you-" Are you-" How did you make it. I mean we saw you fall. That was an impssible fall. But you made it thank the Sprits. Are you o.k." he asked all in one beath it sounded like. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, sokka. When I fell form the airship I got caught in this tree here" SHe waved her hand up "and didn't fall all the way. After i finally got out my ankle was twisted pretty bad. When we get back to camp i should ask Katarra to heal it. But I need to tell you somthing"

I felt Sokka's heartbeat sped up : he was suddenly worried. Suki's was still calm but che seemed norrvies, Weriod. I could feel both of their eyes on me.

"Oh" I said sarcatcally " Do you want me to leave? I'l just go over there and talk to that tree. He looks like and nice fellow." i got up and started to walk away when I felt somthing tug on my hand. Sokka's hand. Opps. I dropped it and cuetuied walking. When I got right in fornt of a big tree I said loudly " Well Hello, Mr. Tree. Good to see you again. How's it going?" I heard Sokka and Suki laugh then start talking.

Icouldn't hear them. _Damnit. _I thought. (**A.N. Sorry if the cruseing bothers you. I'm cool with it.) **_Why did I have to go so far away. _I stained my ears trying to hear them, but it was uesless. They were talking in wisphers. So instead i busyed myself with 'watching' the ants next to me walk up the tree.

I wonder if sokka really meant all the thingsd he'd said before I'd stopped him. About traveling togather. I really hope he did,. Just me and him travleing the world. Fighting bad guys that got in our way but other than that havwing fun. On second thought fighting along side Ponytail _is_ fun. He said he wnted to go back to his haome. the South corved in ice. Maybe i could get use to it, if I was there with Sokka.

" Toph?" He asked. i jumped. I didn't feel them come over, I was to caught up in my thoughts. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Wow. Never thought i'd say that to you. But anyways we were going to head back to camp. come on." He offered me his hand.

" You didn't 'scare' me" I told him,I took his hand any ways " I was just thinking. So waht did you to talk about" I asked, eager to change subjets.

Both of their heartbeats spead up alittel. " Nothing" They said in unisan. I let it die, and just enjoyed the quite.

We walked for about 40 feet then I felt some one eles.

" Who are you?" Sokka asked

" My name is Jace. i'm on your side. OYu guys are with the Avatar, right" ' Jace asked. He wasn't lieing. I nodded my head. Letting him know that yes we were with Aang. But also letting Sokka Know that this guy was telling the truth.

Sokka seemed to get it because he said" Yes. We are with the Avatar. Are You hurt?" He asked Jace. (**A.N. Jace is the main boy form the ****City of Bones ****Books. Great books. You should read them.)**

" Yeah, i am." jace answard. "my ankle is twiste. Badly. I don't think it is made to bend like this. If you are going to the healing tent, can i tag along. I don't htink I can make it o nmy own." He said. He didn't really wait for an answer. He got up and limpped over to us. He put jis arm over my shourdle and i put mine around his waist. ( Not in a "_move" _move. Just a move to keeo him steady.)

"So, Goldy. Where you from?" I asked him, useing his nikname.

" The Earth Kingdom. A small island called Kyoshi Island, really. Ever heard of it?' He asked. I heard Fangirl ( Suki) gasp. "What? Is she o.k." Jace asked conserned.

"Hhahah." I laughed "yeah she's fine. Suki hear is from Kyoshi." I told him

"Yeah she's a awesome Kyoshi Warrior." sokka finshe dtelling him witha a smrik.

" Oh. Are you Suki?" Jace ashed suki.

" Yeah I am." She told him witha small smile.

" I'd heard of you. Nice fighting." Jace told her smothly. I think Ifelt Fangirl's heart flutter a little bit.

"So..ummm What is your name?" Goldy asked me.

" Her name is toph and I'm Sokka." Snoozles told him.

" Why did you answer?" I asked him with fake look of anger on my face." He asked me, not you. I was going to answer."

" So, you would have said the same thing only 'i'm toph and this goof is Snoozles." He said.

" Why do you think i'd interduse us like that? YOu think I have no respect for you,Snoozles?" I aske him with a look of confused mix with a look of outrage on my face.

" I think you respect me. you almost woship the ground i walk on" I snorted at this " but i'm pretty sure thats whta you would have said." He with a chessey-goofy-grin on his face.

" You know what? i was going to say that. Minus the whoule ground thing. i could Earthbend you so far under the gournd it wouldn't even be funny. no It would be me ,not so much you" I added on a after thought.

" So any ways" Jace cut in. " Toph why did you call me 'Goldy?'"

" Oh easy," Sokka Started but thenstopped and looked at me. I noddded my head telling him to go on. " Toph here gives niknames to thing I'm curious about is why goldy. Do tell us Toph-O-Wise-One." Sokka finshed in a funny vosie.

" Well. He seemed warm. so i called him 'goldy'." I said with a shrug of the shourdles.

""o.k. then" Jace said happy with the answer " Toph and Sokka. I don't mean to be nosey but, are you to dateing?" he asked.

i felt Sokka, Suki, and my heartbeats speed up. Suki stared laughing and Sokka and I shouted " WHAT!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Haha. That was funny how you said it togather. but any ways. You to were flriting it seemed and you are holding hands." He said. I felt him point at my right hand and Sokka's left one. As it truns out they were togather. We quickly drapped them and stept away.

" No. We're just friends." Sokka siaid witha nervuris chuckle.

" Yep. Best friends." I coformed. On the inside somthing felt a ping of saddness when isaid this. " Well then, here comes Sauger Queen. You two should go and see her, if you want to get healed." I told Jace and Suki. Just then Kartrra walked up.

Toph! Sokka! Where hav you been? Veryone is back and Aang wants to see you. He's in Tent Seven. Who are you?" She asked Jace now Faceing him.

" Jace. My ankle is twisted, so is Suki's can you fix them,umm, Suager Queen?" He asked still leaning on me.

" Yeah, i can. and my name is Katrra. Come here" She said t aking Jac off me "Toph. You and Sokka go and see Aang. I'll be there is about 15 minutes." SHe then took Suki form Sokka and they all headed off toward the tent.'

"Well, Snoozles, we better go." i told him waliking to the right.

" umm toph, tent seven is this way" he said.

" I knew that". I said

" I knew you did, I'm just reminding you." He told me. Not going to aruge with me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's over. it's _finally _over.

Those words keep repeating themselves over and over again in my were walking around the battle ground, looking for any one that was hurt.

It was the day of The Last Battle. We had won.I stood by Snoozles as Aang and Ozia fought. He said it was like blue and red trying to mix, but both trying to over power the other one. He said there wasw so much power in those monets. I didn't need him to tell me that. I had felt the power and they weren't even on the ground. Red and Blue. Red was fire. Blue was water. They couldn't be togather without one Water had been the winner.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sokka came over and picked me up and started spinning.

"Toph! We made it! the war is over and we're still alive! We won! Finally after all the years of fighting Aang Saved us!" he shouted happily. I knew he was smiling. I was too.

" I know it's over. i was there. And Aang wounldn't have been able to save everyone if I hadn't tought him how to Earthbend." I ponted out to him " Now put me down so we can finish looking for poeple. Not everyone is in as good of shape as us." I flicked him on the top of the head.

"What? Oh on let's go help poeple." He put me down but grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Can you beliveit? We're still alive?" he asked

"I can. And I'm not complaining. If you are i can make it so you weren't still alive." I playfully threatended, even thought I couldn't eve do it.

" No,no, i'm happy. The Blind Bandit and Meathead out aginst the world. hangin' out and havein' fun. Think of all the things we can do now. We could go vist my home---Owwww! Toph why did you hit me in the tummy?" He asked rubbing his stummy where i had just hit that I didn't like him talking about our furter( yes he said _we_. Not me or you. _We_.) but I had to get him tostop talking so i could listen.

Her vibrations they were strong. thye weren't moveing, but they were strong. How is it that she is still alive? i mean, I'm really happy, but how? It had to be true, my feet don't lie. I didn't really like her but Sokka did. So I grabbe dhis hand and dtarting leading him toward her.

" Toph what are you doing? We just past a guy who was on the _ground._ We should go back and help him. you know. But no you want to go off and hid in some trees. Why are we going over threr any way........." He trailed off as he say her, I quses. There on the ground, leaning up agnist a tree, was Suki. She was alive and other than the slighly swolen ankle she was happy.

"SUKI!!!"Sokka yelled . He started running at her, pulling me along( we still had conted hands).We knelt down next to her. " How did you-" Are you-" How did you make it. I mean we saw you fall. That was an impssible fall. But you made it thank the Sprits. Are you o.k." he asked all in one beath it sounded like. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, sokka. When I fell form the airship I got caught in this tree here" SHe waved her hand up "and didn't fall all the way. After i finally got out my ankle was twisted pretty bad. When we get back to camp i should ask Katarra to heal it. But I need to tell you somthing"

I felt Sokka's heartbeat sped up : he was suddenly worried. Suki's was still calm but che seemed norrvies, Weriod. I could feel both of their eyes on me.

"Oh" I said sarcatcally " Do you want me to leave? I'l just go over there and talk to that tree. He looks like and nice fellow." i got up and started to walk away when I felt somthing tug on my hand. Sokka's hand. Opps. I dropped it and cuetuied walking. When I got right in fornt of a big tree I said loudly " Well Hello, Mr. Tree. Good to see you again. How's it going?" I heard Sokka and Suki laugh then start talking.

Icouldn't hear them. _Damnit. _I thought. (**A.N. Sorry if the cruseing bothers you. I'm cool with it.) **_Why did I have to go so far away. _I stained my ears trying to hear them, but it was uesless. They were talking in wisphers. So instead i busyed myself with 'watching' the ants next to me walk up the tree.

I wonder if sokka really meant all the thingsd he'd said before I'd stopped him. About traveling togather. I really hope he did,. Just me and him travleing the world. Fighting bad guys that got in our way but other than that havwing fun. On second thought fighting along side Ponytail _is_ fun. He said he wnted to go back to his haome. the South corved in ice. Maybe i could get use to it, if I was there with Sokka.

" Toph?" He asked. i jumped. I didn't feel them come over, I was to caught up in my thoughts. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Wow. Never thought i'd say that to you. But anyways we were going to head back to camp. come on." He offered me his hand.

" You didn't 'scare' me" I told him,I took his hand any ways " I was just thinking. So waht did you to talk about" I asked, eager to change subjets.

Both of their heartbeats spead up alittel. " Nothing" They said in unisan. I let it die, and just enjoyed the quite.

We walked for about 40 feet then I felt some one eles.

" Who are you?" Sokka asked

" My name is Jace. i'm on your side. OYu guys are with the Avatar, right" ' Jace asked. He wasn't lieing. I nodded my head. Letting him know that yes we were with Aang. But also letting Sokka Know that this guy was telling the truth.

Sokka seemed to get it because he said" Yes. We are with the Avatar. Are You hurt?" He asked Jace. (**A.N. Jace is the main boy form the ****City of Bones ****Books. Great books. You should read them.)**

" Yeah, i am." jace answard. "my ankle is twiste. Badly. I don't think it is made to bend like this. If you are going to the healing tent, can i tag along. I don't htink I can make it o nmy own." He said. He didn't really wait for an answer. He got up and limpped over to us. He put jis arm over my shourdle and i put mine around his waist. ( Not in a "_move" _move. Just a move to keeo him steady.)

"So, Goldy. Where you from?" I asked him, useing his nikname.

" The Earth Kingdom. A small island called Kyoshi Island, really. Ever heard of it?' He asked. I heard Fangirl ( Suki) gasp. "What? Is she o.k." Jace asked conserned.

"Hhahah." I laughed "yeah she's fine. Suki hear is from Kyoshi." I told him

"Yeah she's a awesome Kyoshi Warrior." sokka finshe dtelling him witha a smrik.

" Oh. Are you Suki?" Jace ashed suki.

" Yeah I am." She told him witha small smile.

" I'd heard of you. Nice fighting." Jace told her smothly. I think Ifelt Fangirl's heart flutter a little bit.

"So..ummm What is your name?" Goldy asked me.

" Her name is toph and I'm Sokka." Snoozles told him.

" Why did you answer?" I asked him with fake look of anger on my face." He asked me, not you. I was going to answer."

" So, you would have said the same thing only 'i'm toph and this goof is Snoozles." He said.

" Why do you think i'd interduse us like that? YOu think I have no respect for you,Snoozles?" I aske him with a look of confused mix with a look of outrage on my face.

" I think you respect me. you almost woship the ground i walk on" I snorted at this " but i'm pretty sure thats whta you would have said." He with a chessey-goofy-grin on his face.

" You know what? i was going to say that. Minus the whoule ground thing. i could Earthbend you so far under the gournd it wouldn't even be funny. no It would be me ,not so much you" I added on a after thought.

" So any ways" Jace cut in. " Toph why did you call me 'Goldy?'"

" Oh easy," Sokka Started but thenstopped and looked at me. I noddded my head telling him to go on. " Toph here gives niknames to thing I'm curious about is why goldy. Do tell us Toph-O-Wise-One." Sokka finshed in a funny vosie.

" Well. He seemed warm. so i called him 'goldy'." I said with a shrug of the shourdles.

""o.k. then" Jace said happy with the answer " Toph and Sokka. I don't mean to be nosey but, are you to dateing?" he asked.

i felt Sokka, Suki, and my heartbeats speed up. Suki stared laughing and Sokka and I shouted " WHAT!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Haha. That was funny how you said it togather. but any ways. You to were flriting it seemed and you are holding hands." He said. I felt him point at my right hand and Sokka's left one. As it truns out they were togather. We quickly drapped them and stept away.

" No. We're just friends." Sokka siaid witha nervuris chuckle.

" Yep. Best friends." I coformed. On the inside somthing felt a ping of saddness when isaid this. " Well then, here comes Sauger Queen. You two should go and see her, if you want to get healed." I told Jace and Suki. Just then Kartrra walked up.

Toph! Sokka! Where hav you been? Veryone is back and Aang wants to see you. He's in Tent Seven. Who are you?" She asked Jace now Faceing him.

" Jace. My ankle is twisted, so is Suki's can you fix them,umm, Suager Queen?" He asked still leaning on me.

" Yeah, i can. and my name is Katrra. Come here" She said t aking Jac off me "Toph. You and Sokka go and see Aang. I'll be there is about 15 minutes." SHe then took Suki form Sokka and they all headed off toward the tent.'

"Well, Snoozles, we better go." i told him waliking to the right.

" umm toph, tent seven is this way" he said.

" I knew that". I said

" I knew you did, I'm just reminding you." He told me. Not going to aruge with me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's over. it's _finally _over.

Those words keep repeating themselves over and over again in my were walking around the battle ground, looking for any one that was hurt.

It was the day of The Last Battle. We had won.I stood by Snoozles as Aang and Ozia fought. He said it was like blue and red trying to mix, but both trying to over power the other one. He said there wasw so much power in those monets. I didn't need him to tell me that. I had felt the power and they weren't even on the ground. Red and Blue. Red was fire. Blue was water. They couldn't be togather without one Water had been the winner.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sokka came over and picked me up and started spinning.

"Toph! We made it! the war is over and we're still alive! We won! Finally after all the years of fighting Aang Saved us!" he shouted happily. I knew he was smiling. I was too.

" I know it's over. i was there. And Aang wounldn't have been able to save everyone if I hadn't tought him how to Earthbend." I ponted out to him " Now put me down so we can finish looking for poeple. Not everyone is in as good of shape as us." I flicked him on the top of the head.

"What? Oh on let's go help poeple." He put me down but grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Can you beliveit? We're still alive?" he asked

"I can. And I'm not complaining. If you are i can make it so you weren't still alive." I playfully threatended, even thought I couldn't eve do it.

" No,no, i'm happy. The Blind Bandit and Meathead out aginst the world. hangin' out and havein' fun. Think of all the things we can do now. We could go vist my home---Owwww! Toph why did you hit me in the tummy?" He asked rubbing his stummy where i had just hit that I didn't like him talking about our furter( yes he said _we_. Not me or you. _We_.) but I had to get him tostop talking so i could listen.

Her vibrations they were strong. thye weren't moveing, but they were strong. How is it that she is still alive? i mean, I'm really happy, but how? It had to be true, my feet don't lie. I didn't really like her but Sokka did. So I grabbe dhis hand and dtarting leading him toward her.

" Toph what are you doing? We just past a guy who was on the _ground._ We should go back and help him. you know. But no you want to go off and hid in some trees. Why are we going over threr any way........." He trailed off as he say her, I quses. There on the ground, leaning up agnist a tree, was Suki. She was alive and other than the slighly swolen ankle she was happy.

"SUKI!!!"Sokka yelled . He started running at her, pulling me along( we still had conted hands).We knelt down next to her. " How did you-" Are you-" How did you make it. I mean we saw you fall. That was an impssible fall. But you made it thank the Sprits. Are you o.k." he asked all in one beath it sounded like. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, sokka. When I fell form the airship I got caught in this tree here" SHe waved her hand up "and didn't fall all the way. After i finally got out my ankle was twisted pretty bad. When we get back to camp i should ask Katarra to heal it. But I need to tell you somthing"

I felt Sokka's heartbeat sped up : he was suddenly worried. Suki's was still calm but che seemed norrvies, Weriod. I could feel both of their eyes on me.

"Oh" I said sarcatcally " Do you want me to leave? I'l just go over there and talk to that tree. He looks like and nice fellow." i got up and started to walk away when I felt somthing tug on my hand. Sokka's hand. Opps. I dropped it and cuetuied walking. When I got right in fornt of a big tree I said loudly " Well Hello, Mr. Tree. Good to see you again. How's it going?" I heard Sokka and Suki laugh then start talking.

Icouldn't hear them. _Damnit. _I thought. (**A.N. Sorry if the cruseing bothers you. I'm cool with it.) **_Why did I have to go so far away. _I stained my ears trying to hear them, but it was uesless. They were talking in wisphers. So instead i busyed myself with 'watching' the ants next to me walk up the tree.

I wonder if sokka really meant all the thingsd he'd said before I'd stopped him. About traveling togather. I really hope he did,. Just me and him travleing the world. Fighting bad guys that got in our way but other than that havwing fun. On second thought fighting along side Ponytail _is_ fun. He said he wnted to go back to his haome. the South corved in ice. Maybe i could get use to it, if I was there with Sokka.

" Toph?" He asked. i jumped. I didn't feel them come over, I was to caught up in my thoughts. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Wow. Never thought i'd say that to you. But anyways we were going to head back to camp. come on." He offered me his hand.

" You didn't 'scare' me" I told him,I took his hand any ways " I was just thinking. So waht did you to talk about" I asked, eager to change subjets.

Both of their heartbeats spead up alittel. " Nothing" They said in unisan. I let it die, and just enjoyed the quite.

We walked for about 40 feet then I felt some one eles.

" Who are you?" Sokka asked

" My name is Jace. i'm on your side. OYu guys are with the Avatar, right" ' Jace asked. He wasn't lieing. I nodded my head. Letting him know that yes we were with Aang. But also letting Sokka Know that this guy was telling the truth.

Sokka seemed to get it because he said" Yes. We are with the Avatar. Are You hurt?" He asked Jace. (**A.N. Jace is the main boy form the ****City of Bones ****Books. Great books. You should read them.)**

" Yeah, i am." jace answard. "my ankle is twiste. Badly. I don't think it is made to bend like this. If you are going to the healing tent, can i tag along. I don't htink I can make it o nmy own." He said. He didn't really wait for an answer. He got up and limpped over to us. He put jis arm over my shourdle and i put mine around his waist. ( Not in a "_move" _move. Just a move to keeo him steady.)

"So, Goldy. Where you from?" I asked him, useing his nikname.

" The Earth Kingdom. A small island called Kyoshi Island, really. Ever heard of it?' He asked. I heard Fangirl ( Suki) gasp. "What? Is she o.k." Jace asked conserned.

"Hhahah." I laughed "yeah she's fine. Suki hear is from Kyoshi." I told him

"Yeah she's a awesome Kyoshi Warrior." sokka finshe dtelling him witha a smrik.

" Oh. Are you Suki?" Jace ashed suki.

" Yeah I am." She told him witha small smile.

" I'd heard of you. Nice fighting." Jace told her smothly. I think Ifelt Fangirl's heart flutter a little bit.

"So..ummm What is your name?" Goldy asked me.

" Her name is toph and I'm Sokka." Snoozles told him.

" Why did you answer?" I asked him with fake look of anger on my face." He asked me, not you. I was going to answer."

" So, you would have said the same thing only 'i'm toph and this goof is Snoozles." He said.

" Why do you think i'd interduse us like that? YOu think I have no respect for you,Snoozles?" I aske him with a look of confused mix with a look of outrage on my face.

" I think you respect me. you almost woship the ground i walk on" I snorted at this " but i'm pretty sure thats whta you would have said." He with a chessey-goofy-grin on his face.

" You know what? i was going to say that. Minus the whoule ground thing. i could Earthbend you so far under the gournd it wouldn't even be funny. no It would be me ,not so much you" I added on a after thought.

" So any ways" Jace cut in. " Toph why did you call me 'Goldy?'"

" Oh easy," Sokka Started but thenstopped and looked at me. I noddded my head telling him to go on. " Toph here gives niknames to thing I'm curious about is why goldy. Do tell us Toph-O-Wise-One." Sokka finshed in a funny vosie.

" Well. He seemed warm. so i called him 'goldy'." I said with a shrug of the shourdles.

""o.k. then" Jace said happy with the answer " Toph and Sokka. I don't mean to be nosey but, are you to dateing?" he asked.

i felt Sokka, Suki, and my heartbeats speed up. Suki stared laughing and Sokka and I shouted " WHAT!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Haha. That was funny how you said it togather. but any ways. You to were flriting it seemed and you are holding hands." He said. I felt him point at my right hand and Sokka's left one. As it truns out they were togather. We quickly drapped them and stept away.

" No. We're just friends." Sokka siaid witha nervuris chuckle.

" Yep. Best friends." I coformed. On the inside somthing felt a ping of saddness when isaid this. " Well then, here comes Sauger Queen. You two should go and see her, if you want to get healed." I told Jace and Suki. Just then Kartrra walked up.

Toph! Sokka! Where hav you been? Veryone is back and Aang wants to see you. He's in Tent Seven. Who are you?" She asked Jace now Faceing him.

" Jace. My ankle is twisted, so is Suki's can you fix them,umm, Suager Queen?" He asked still leaning on me.

" Yeah, i can. and my name is Katrra. Come here" She said t aking Jac off me "Toph. You and Sokka go and see Aang. I'll be there is about 15 minutes." SHe then took Suki form Sokka and they all headed off toward the tent.'

"Well, Snoozles, we better go." i told him waliking to the right.

" umm toph, tent seven is this way" he said.

" I knew that". I said

" I knew you did, I'm just reminding you." He told me. Not going to aruge with me.


End file.
